


Шум барабана в моей голове (который начинается когда ты поблизости)

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Прошло уже восемь месяцев, но Шерлок до сих пор задерживает дыхание, когда Джон Уотсон входит в комнату.





	Шум барабана в моей голове (который начинается когда ты поблизости)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Drumming Noise Inside My Head (That Starts When You're Around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287778) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



> "There's a Drumming Noise Inside My Head (That Starts When You're Around)" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.
> 
> (Та самая песня, по которой был написан этот сонгфик: Florence + The Machine's - Drumming Song).

_Я слышу раскаты барабана в голове, когда ты рядом_

 

Прошло уже восемь месяцев, но Шерлок до сих пор задерживает дыхание, когда Джон Уотсон входит в комнату.

И это странно, потому что очевидно, что в Джоне нет ничего выдающегося. Его рост составляет пять футов и семь дюймов. Он пьет чай без сахара. Он отдает предпочтение простой одежде приглушенных цветов. Он заправляет свою постель по утрам. Он выигрывает деньги в телепрограммах. Он правша.

Он, судя по всему, совершенно обыкновенный.

И горячий, захватывающий импульс, который каждый раз испытывает Шерлок, когда его взгляд падает на военного врача, кажется нелогичным.

Но это не так. Не так, потом _у_ …

Потому что Джон может убить выстрелом из своего зигзауэра, а после совершенно спокойно улыбнуться; потому что он может сохранять на лице выражение безупречного покер-фейса, пока обезвреживает взрывчатку, которая вот-вот взорвется; потому что он может обрабатывать раны с поразительным хладнокровием и профессионализмом; потому что он не остановится ни перед чем и ни перед кем; потому что он может обуздать самые безумные порывы Шерлока парой мягких слов и наклоном головы. Потому что он не может пройти ни миллиметра, не излучая ярчайший свет.

Шерлока всегда привлекала дихотомия, а простая истина заключалась в том, что он еще никогда не встречал человека, столь же безупречного, как Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

И этот стук в голове, который вызывает Джон, действительно является иррациональным чувством?

 

_Я слышу раскаты барабана в голове, они сбивают меня с ног_

 

Джон, со своими морщинками в уголках губ и глаз при улыбке, со своими клетчатыми носками, седеющими висками и нетерпеливостью.

Смерть Шерлока выглядит именно так.

Он сидит в своем кресле цвета обсидиана и переводит взгляд от светящихся глаз Джона к его губам, от его губ к носу, сжимая подлокотники и прикусив язык, бесконечно прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мантру: _я не буду, я не буду, я не буду, я не буду, я не буду, я не буду, я не буду, я не-_

Уже поздно.

 

_Громче сирен, громче колоколов, слаще рая и жарче ада_

 

Это происходит в тот момент, когда они спорят.

Джон кричит на Шерлока, прося его перестать быть эгоистичным ублюдком, а Шерлок в ответ разражается бурными ругательствами, нависая над Уотсоном, и напоминает слишком высокого темпераментного ребенка. Он делает шаг вперед, наступая на своего соседа, принуждая того к отступлению к идеально отполированной дверце холодильника, но видимо, Джон не собирается это терпеть, потому что он хватает Шерлока за бицепс и толкает назад, спрашивая, _что, черт возьми, ты о себе возомнил?_

И затем.

Затем.

Пылающий удар приходится Холмсу прямо в солнечное сплетение, опаляющий и четкий, и, черт возьми, Шерлоку настолько сильно хочется прижать Джона к стене и поцеловать, что это _жжет изнутри_.

Конечно, он этого не делает, потому что Уотсон уходит в свою спальню и в порыве гнева выкрикивает что-то о вторжении в Афганистан и об убийстве консультирующих детективов, пока те спят.

Оставляя Шерлока на кухне в одиночестве, пока молчание в его крови становится криком.

 

_Я бросаюсь к башне, где звонят колокола, надеясь, что они очистят мой разум. Я слышу их звон, но барабан в моей голове продолжает бить всё четче и громче_

 

 — Выбери любое. Любое из них. Не важно какое. Просто выбери что-нибудь.

 — Шерл-...

 — Я устал от заключения в этой квартире и от бездействия, я устал наблюдать за колониями бактериальных культур и замороженными частями человеческого тела. И, как видишь, прошу тебя освободить меня от этой адской скуки.

 — Но почему ты не мож-...

 — Я уверен, что твоя неважно-как-её-зовут в состоянии подождать две минуты, пока ты тыкнешь пальцем в экран. Теперь выбирай дело, Джон. Мне нужно умолять?

 — Прекрасно. Как насчет иллюзиониста с секретным механизмом в ноге?

 — Как тебе угодно.

 

_Когда я приближаюсь к тебе, я слышу эти удары. Они заполняют мою голову и звучат все громче и громче_

 

 — Это может быть опасным, — вновь и вновь оживленно шепчет Шерлок, потому что Джон всегда следует за ним следом, потому что Джон не может от этого отказаться. Потому что сейчас они делают то, что с бешеной скоростью разгоняет адреналин по их венам; потому что все эти погони, выстрелы, кровь и ушибы определенно того стоят. Джон держится за бок и указывает дулом своего браунинга в темноту, пытаясь отдышаться, и их дыхания пьяно смешиваются вместе.

Раз и _два_ , раз и _два_ , раз и _два_.

 

_Это заполняет мою голову и становится всё громче и громче_

 

Шерлок резко выдыхает весь дым из своих легких, который уносится в небо и на минуту скрывает собой яркие звезды, прежде чем холодный ночной ветер окончательно сметает его прочь.

 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал, — произносит Джон, смотря на сигарету между его поджатых губ.

 — Я знаю.

Шерлок стряхивает тлеющие крупицы на кирпичи позади них.

Он противен себе за собственное потакание пагубным привычкам, но все они лишь для того, чтобы заглушить стук в его голове, в его груди, в его сердце.

 

_Я бросаюсь к реке и ныряю в нее, я молюсь, чтобы вода вытеснила этот шум, и вот я уже захлебываюсь, но вода не может вытеснить раскаты эха_

 

Игла легко входит внутрь.

За химическими миазмами следует блаженство.

Тихо.

Всё так чертовски восхитительно тихо.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не приходит Джон с темно-золотыми волосами от дождя. Его глаза в ужасе темнеют, Шерлок ничего не понимает, и Джон хватает детектива за подбородок, поворачивая его лицо к свету, чтобы заглянуть в налитые кровью, но не потерявшие своего серого цвета радужные оболочки и зрачки, выглядящие как две черные дыры.

И тогда Шерлок понимает, что стук не исчез. Да, сделать мутнее, да, перестать отбивать бешеный ритм, но не истребить навечно, верно?

Совершенно.

Он не удивлен. Этот стук слишком ослепителен, чтобы погаснуть с первого раза.

Приходит паника и ревет, царапает, рвет Шерлока, как смертельный зверь.

Бог ему в помощь.

 

_Я глотаю этот звук, а в ответ он поглощает меня полностью. Внутри меня ничего не осталось_

 

Джон.

Там был только Джон. Этот человек, это несовершенное существо, которому каким-то образом удается вытянуть Шерлока Холмса-невозможную-планету на свою орбиту и стабилизировать там идеальную гравитацию.

Или, если и не стабилизировать полностью, то, во всяком случае, посеять чувство вины, чтобы этот процесс смог произойти. Вытерпеть боль, чтобы стать лучшим человеком.

Шерлок лежит на диване, слушая, как Джон безуспешно пытается оттереть кровавое пятно со своего лучшего джемпера. Он закрывает глаза, соединяет под подбородком кончики пальцев, и, наконец, мир перестаёт вращаться.

 

_Когда я приближаюсь к тебе, я слышу эти удары. Они заполняют мою голову и звучат все громче и громче_

 

В воздухе раздается хлопок, и мертвый человек падает вниз, не успев добежать до тротуара.

Это был прекрасный выстрел, и Джон это знает. Он смотрит на Шерлока, как будто никогда не видел его вблизи, ухмыляясь как последний маньяк, его грудь вздымается, как будто он никогда не дышал воздухом, и вокруг витает запах пороха и волнения. И вот они, эти раскаты барабана в голове Шерлока, которые начинаются, когда Джон рядом. Они интенсивно усиливаются, когда Холмс и Уотсон смотрят друг на друга, непостижимо широко раскрыв глаза, все в синяках, кровоподтеках, но такие живые.

 — Джон-...

Этого слишком много: смотреть на него, на весь этот ярчайший свет.

 — Я хочу-...

Чего он хочет? Он хочет Джона. Хочет его юмор и его смелость, его надежность и твердое слово, хочет его стальную и непоколебимую душу.

Поэтому он обхватывает лицо Джона дрожащими руками, берет его в свои ладони и целует.

Они просто человек и человек, но всё тело Шерлока покалывает, мысли кружатся вокруг как птицы, освобожденные из своих клеток, и он тлеет от податливой теплоты кожи Уотсона. В его кудри зарываются пальцы, притягивая ближе, и, _господи_ , он чувствует, как вся земля разваливается под ногами и оставляет их двоих во власти бездны и падения, как скручивается и уносится в воронку вся бесконечность пространства, погружая их внутрь настолько быстро, что за ними остаётся след яркого пламени. Джон тянет Шерлока до невозможности ближе к себе, соединяя их двоих в головокружительном вальсе губ, зубов и языка, и, _боже_ , Шерлок хочет вырвать своё обезумевшее сердце прямо из груди и спрятать его во плоти Джона, потому что это то место, где оно и должно находиться.

 — Джон, — выдыхает он, когда они отстраняются.

 — Я знаю, — отвечает тот.

И этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
